<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Language But Love by Captain_Aesthetics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657534">No Language But Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Aesthetics/pseuds/Captain_Aesthetics'>Captain_Aesthetics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, blasphemy but make it cute, they're so in love it's ridiculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Aesthetics/pseuds/Captain_Aesthetics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky reminisces about a brief period in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Language But Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a brief time (less than a year, which is nothing) that Yusuf and Nicolò shared no language but love. Nicky misses it. There is nothing in the world he would trade for Joe’s poetry but there was a time when they had little but touch to express the depth of what overcame them. That fervency was unparalleled. Now they touch as one might run their fingers up a familiar banister; reassuring, steadying, optional. Once they touched the way Nicolò held the hilt of his sword and prayed to his makeshift cross, clinging to his personal facsimile of God.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They probably would have both spoken Frankish but maybe not enough to express the depth of emotion. Maybe. I was gripped by the ghost of gay drabbles, let me have this please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>